Haunted
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: Amy's red hair lay spread out on her pillow as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dream was obviously not peaceful. They hadn't been for a long time. 1st in my Dragoste si razboi series
1. Gallifreyan Dreams

**Haunted **

**Chapter 1 - Gallifreyan Dreams**

Amy's red hair lay spread out on her pillow as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dream was obviously not peaceful. They hadn't been for a long time.

_'Amy walked slowly through thigh high, blood red grass, that crunched with every step she took. The heat from the twin suns soaked through the back of her white dress that had a hem that was stained red and brown from dragging across ground. _

_A loud crash sounded behind her but she did not look around she already knew what had happened. What was left of the Citadel had finally caved in, burying the remains of her team and her best friends._

_The flames that had destroyed the Citadel were now running rampage over the rest of the world and it didn't take long for them to catch up with her. The only thought that consumed her mind was 'I'm finally going to die'.'_

Amy sat up with a jolt and her mind seemed to taunt her by replaying the dream over again in her head. She swung her legs off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor of the TARDIS.

She wasn't sure how she had survived and she always woke up before she could find out. She reached over and pulled a small ring out of the top draw from the cabinet beside her bed. She stared at the ring that bore the seal of Rassilion.


	2. Fake Smiles Part 1

**Haunted**

**Fake Smiles - Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I know this story is vague so far but all will be explained later in the story when she tells the doctor. Oh and I'm borrowing bits from another TV show (well… cartoon) called W.I.T.C.H. things like names and their powers. So should I have this down as a crossover?**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Amy walked down the corridors of the TARDIS, forcing a bounce in her step as she neared the control room.

"Where to?" The Doctor asked her without looking at her.

The first thing Amy noticed about him was that she was facing his back. Ignoring this she replied "Somewhere with a big beach."

"Hmmm… There's Colano Alpha, Colano Beta, Deva Loka, Dido and Ramaswami" He replied without a seconds thought.

"Dido?" Amy replied with smile "Like the singer?"

"Yup. It is a mountainous desert world, home to vicious-looking although harmless sand beasts, and to a mysterious humanoid race. The natives are people so peaceful, violence is totally alien."

"That does sound nice but … I want to be able to look at the inhabitants without insulting remarks popping into my head. What's Ramaswami like?"

"The skies are a pale orange throughout the day and at night it's a dark shade of orange almost black. The beaches have white sand and purple sea. Further inland there are trees with silver leaves, red grass and buildings made of glass." The Doctor said bouncing around the console "People used to say it was Gallifrey's twin."

"Oh" Amy said under her breath. She smiled widely "Sounds great. I'm going to go change"

Amy ran off leaving the Doctor slightly confused.

* * *

**Ok did you like the first part of this chapter? Yes I will continue it but I don't get long goes on the computer.**


	3. Fake Smiles Part 2

_**Haunted**_

_**Fake Smiles part 2**_

* * *

Amy stepped out onto the surface of the soft, singing sand_ (See Bottom of Page)_ and smiled softly when she felt the wind wrap around her in welcome. She was jerked out of her stance by the Doctor throwing her into to the purple sea.

Amy quickly sunk under the surface and a small multi-coloured fish stopped in front of her nose, it seemed to look at her curiously before darting away.

She quickly swam up towards the surface. The first thing she saw was the Doctor standing knee-deep in the water with a smug expression on his face.

Amy frowned slightly when she realised she couldn't touch the floor yet a few feet away the Doctor was standing only knee deep.

"There's a small cliff Pond"

Ah.

Amy quickly swam a few feet forwards before standing near the doctor.

"I'll get you for that you know" Amy promised before sitting on the beach.

The Doctor smiled and followed her example and sat on a patch of sand next to her. He shoved her playfully before flopping onto his back. Amy retorted by dropping a handful of white sand onto his stomach.

"Gee, Thanks" The Doctor exclaimed sarcastically while standing up and brushing his front down.

"Doctor."

"Yeah"

"You'll never get all the sand out of the back of your jacket"

Suddenly a large amount of people behind them started to scream in terror.

"Come on Pond" The Doctor said excitedly "Lets find out what happened"

"We can't have a day off can we?" Amy exclaimed huffily "Why are you so excited anyway?"

Amy's reply was a quick shrug and the Doctor grabbing her hand and leading her towards the streets of Ramaswami at an impressive speed.

It didn't take them long to reach a street unfortunately the street was deserted and the screaming had stopped. Random piles of ash were littered across the street. The Doctor knelt down beside one of them and examined it with his screwdriver.

"Do you have to point that thing at everything?" Amy asked exasperated while the Doctor looked at the readings.

He stood up abruptly "Amy go back to the TARDIS"

"No" Amy replied defiantly "Give me a good reason why I should"

"That pile of ash was once a citizen of Ramaswami and I'm guessing the other piles of ash are as well"

Amy stood there unmoving staring him straight in the eye. "So…"

"So name a species that can do that several times with probably no remorse"

Amy stood unblinking for awhile before replying "The Daleks"

* * *

**Singing Sand is the sand making a noise when you walk across the because of the particles in the sand rub against each other**


	4. Victory

**Chapter 4**

Amy and the Doctor followed the small piles of ashes to a large warehouse.

"Is this the only building _not_ made of glass?" Amy asked in exasperation while walking towards the large silver, steel doors.

"Only the warehouses and factory's are built like this" was the quick unimpressed reply.

He quickly turned his back to her to unlock the doors Amy took this opportunity to roll her eyes at the back of his head. A loud click sounded as the door unlocked causing both of them to wince. They slowly pushed the creaking doors open to find the warehouse was larger on the inside.

"Great" Amy scoffed "It's like your bloody TARDIS"

Amy smirked at the dirty look the Doctor gave her.

She put her hands up and smiled "Sorry I forgot how touchy Time Lords are about their TARDIS'"

The Doctor frowned at her and Amy quickly realised her slip up

"Why are you talking as if you have met several Time Lords?"

'_Shit' _Amy thought "I have in a way. You do have multiple personalities"

The Doctor just frowned further.

"The Dream Lord was also a Time Lord if you think about it. So I have in fact met more than one"

"The Dream Lord was me" the Doctor wasn't looking at her

"Oh right" Amy replied quickly.

Amy knew the little wheels in his head where turning and her secret wouldn't be a secret for very long anymore. Of course the TARDIS knew, she also kept moving her ring from the top drawer in her room to the console, she'd been lucky so far finding it before the Doctor.

"Amy" The Doctor said pulling her out of her thoughts "I still think you should go …"

"This way" Amy replied pointing to her right and successfully cutting him "And you should go that way" she pointed left.

Amy quickly took off to the right before he could protest. She heard groan and go in his designated direction. She quickly ran down several corridors before stopping at a cross-roads.

"Hmmm… Straight ahead or left or right" Amy wondered aloud

Suddenly a loud "EXTERMINATE" echoed around her.

She turned around on the spot and saw a small blue light in the shadows. Amy eyes narrowed. The Dalek rolled towards her and once again announced "EXTERMINATE"

"All right I get it" Amy sighed "But I bet I could exterminate you faster" Amy quickly thrust both her hands forwards and shot a small but powerful ball of fire towards it. Smoke eradicated from what was left of the Daleks casing. She slowly stepped forwards and peered inside.

"Amy?" The Doctor shouted making her jump "What happened here?"

"No idea found him like that" Amy quickly lied.

"Ok. I just remembered when the Daleks are scheming I tend to find them in the basement" The doctor awkwardly rubbed his neck "I remembered about ten minutes after you went right at the front door"

"Ugh! Down we do then"

"The stairs are through here" The Doctor said pointing at the double doors.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors and they quickly ran down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom the Doctor pushed another set of doors open slightly and peeked through sure enough there was several Daleks in the room. He closed the door slowly to make sure he didn't make any noise.

"They're in there" He whispered to Amy to nodded in reply "We'll have to be sneaky" Amy tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that seemed to say _Duh!_

Amy and the Doctor crawled into the room and hid behind a few large crates. The Doctor tried to listen in on what the Daleks were saying but unfortunately they were too far away from them. The Doctor turned to Amy and mouthed five words to her.

'_I'm going closer. Stay here.'_

The Doctor tried to cross the room but unfortunately he was seen and several of the Daleks shot at him whilst crying out "EXTERMINATE!"

Suddenly he felt a small pair of hands push him to the floor and a loud scream echoed around the room as the Daleks strikes hit their body. The Doctor look up just in time to see Amy's body lit up blue then turn to ashes.

The Doctor stood up and ran towards the double doors and sprinted up the narrowly missing being hit by the beams shot at him by the Daleks.


	5. Things I Never Say

The Doctor slowly walked through the doors of the TARDIS. He vaguely remembered the anger that consumed him not long after Amy's death, he had cut the lights leaving them in the dark, Daleks can see in the dark but it's a lot more difficult and power consuming for them, he had found a laser gun and killed each and every one of those Daleks.

He dragged himself up to Amy's room and sat on her bed slowly looking around a small white slip of paper and gold ring caught his eye. He got up walked over to the writing desk in the corner of her room. He picked the ring up to inspect it and almost dropped it when he saw what was engraved into the red stone.

"Amy, where did you get this?" He asked himself he carefully placed the ring in his pocket.

He felt the TARDIS urging him to read the letter that had been located under the ring. So he slowly unfolded the piece of paper and started to read

'_Doctor__,_

_Since the TARDIS has given this to you to read I obviously haven't returned from one of our** 'missions'. **__In this letter you will find out who I really am. _

_These are the things I never say._

_I am not the 21 year old Scottish girl you think you know. I am in fact a guardian of many worlds. The last. I used to have a team, there used to be four of us. Laura the guardian of Air, Eloise the guardian of Water, Scarlett was the guardian of Fire and I was the guardian of Earth. I now control all the elements. We used to fight to protect worlds by helping the good fight the bad. An example of this you will know is the Time War. _

_I was there with my friends from the start, we tried developing our powers to defeat the Daleks, but it wasn't the Daleks that ended up killing them. Rassilon decided he didn't need out help and threw Laura into the Untempered Schism to try to warn us away instead we hid between the mountains Solace and Solitude. We lived there throughout the war occasionally entering the Citadel but we spent most of our time fighting in the fields surrounding it. In time we gained the Time Lords trust and we were offered a place to live inside the Citadel. We refused but we ended up going into the Citadel rather often after that. The ring you found on top of this letter is the heart of Gallifrey it was given to me by Rassilon himself. _

_A heart of a world allows guardian to control the elements. In the case of the heart of Gallifrey it allows me to teleport and jump in time._

_On the last day of the Time War the Citadel collapsed I managed to escape with Eloise but Scarlett was trapped inside. We ran from the fires that ravaged the world but Eloise fell. I tried to reach her but she was out of reach. So I continued to run._

_I'm not sure how I survived that but I know it will take a lot to kill me._

_Amy_

_P.S. I want you to go to my house on New Years Eve 2010 at 11pm. You'll find out why when you get there.'_

The Doctor frowned lightly at the last sentence, but he folded the paper up and put in his pocket with the ring and walked to the console to set the co-ordinates.

A few seconds later the Doctor was outside Amy's house he rested against the console unsure whether or not he wanted to go out. Eventually he pushed himself off the console and walked through the doors.

"Thought you'd never come out" A loud Scottish voice sounded from his right

The Doctor turned right rapidly and saw a ginger sitting on the swings.

He stuttered one word "Amy?"

* * *

**Please Review I haven't had any recently and I miss getting them**


	6. Notice

Ok I've officially decided this is the end of this story and a sequel will be written. If anyone has a suggestion for a title i will consider it.


	7. Important!

Sequel is called Obsessed.

Put a sneak peak of 1st Chapter up for you XD


End file.
